Shadow of the Day
by Buick Regal Racecar 56
Summary: Thunder has had a big secret since he was five years old- one that Susannah is just now finding out. With her help, and a little from the others like him, can he defeat his enemy? Transformers/Cars crossover, one-shot


Shadow of the Day

_I promised myself this would be up today... so here goes nothing! More at the bottom..._

Thunder woke up at five in the morning to a strange yet familiar feeling. That sort of weird feeling he always got when he had to save the world. He groaned- he was getting way too old for this. He smiled, noticing that Susannah was still asleep- at least someone could get some sleep around here. Which was kinda impossible half the time with nine kids around... and a few other things were getting a little more impossible too... He drove down to the living room and quickly wrote out a note for Susannah in case she woke up before he got back.

This wasn't the first time that feeling had woken him up and he'd had to leave like this. And each time, he'd managed to get back home before Susannah woke up. For now though, he'd just have to go see what this was all about.

SOTD

_Hey Susie-_

_I've just gone out for awhile. And no, I'm not cheating on you, if that's what you think. If I'm not back by the time you wake up, don't worry._

_-Thunder_

_P.S. I'm not cheating on you, I swear._

Susannah sighed- this was not the first time she'd woken up to find Thunder gone. Although, she'd never told him she woke up when he was gone. He hardly ever woke up earlier than her, much less the kids. It was hard to believe he wasn't really cheating on her, even though he wrote that he wasn't.

She didn't want to believe it though. Sure, he'd had many other girlfriends, but somehow, it didn't seem like he'd have a reason to cheat on her. She sighed again, and decided to wait around for him.

SOTD

Thunder waited silently with Bumblebee. The Autobots were mostly spread out in California, and Thunder was the only one with a family. Not too long after that thought, Ratchet and Ironhide drove up.

"Dude, Optimus still ain't here?" said Ratchet impatiently.

"Nope- and I'm getting kinda bored," said Thunder. Then the tractor trailer drove up.

"It's about time," muttered Bumblebee.

"What's up?" asked Ironhide.

"Well, the Decepticons are back," said Optimus Prime. There was a chorus of groans, and Thunder muttered something that sounded suspiciously like a few Italian cuss words.

"Man, can't they go more than a week or two without doing something again?" complained Ironhide.

"Just be on the lookout for them. This time, Starscream has Kina and Deja Vu with him," said Optimus Prime.

"Drat," said Bumblebee.

"So can we go home now?" asked Ratchet.

"Yeah- just be careful," said Optimus Prime.

-

Thunder drove into the house carefully, trying not to shut the door too loud. He didn't want to wake anyone- especially Susannah- up.

"Where were you Thundy?" said Susannah from behind him. He jumped about two feet in the air, turning around at the same time.

"Holy Chrysler, you trying to give me an engine attack or something?" he said, startled.

"No," she said.

"Well, please... please don't do that ever again," he said, engine still racing a little.

"So where were you?" she said again. Thunder hesitated.

"Well, if you'd read the note, you'd know I was just... out," he said. '_Good one Thunder, that sounded real suspicious,' _he thought.

"I did read the note. I'm just not so sure about the 'I'm not cheating element,'" she said. She really didn't believe him! Sheesh, he didn't lie that much, did he? Okay, so maybe this whole transforming thing was a secret, and that Ferrari in Idaho had been hidden from her for awhile... he winced, remembering what had happened when Susannah had found out about Tracy.

"Susie, I swear I'm not cheating on you. I love you too much for that," seeing her 'oh really' look, he continued, "So maybe I have done that in the past a few times, but I swear I wouldn't do that anymore. You figure things out too easily."

"Alright, I guess I do believe you. It's just, when I wake up and find you gone, I just wonder why. Especially since you hardly ever wake up early," she said, smiling.

"Hey!" he protested, "Not funny!"

Susannah just laughed.

"Whatever lover boy- you know it's true, so quit protesting it," she said. He didn't say anything, just grinned at her.

-

Later that day, the whole family was driving through the park, the younger kids acting crazy, as normal. That is, until there was a familiar sound. It sounded like a fighter jet, and Thunder glanced at Susannah, seeing that she'd heard it to. This shouldn't be happening...

SOTD

Either she was just hearing things, or there really was something that sounded suspiciously like a fighter jet. Looking at Thunder, she realized she wasn't hearing things; his look told her he'd heard it to. And that it was worrying him.

"Mommy, lookit!" shrieked Trick, the oldest of the quadruplets. She looked where he was pointing with his tire and gaped. It was a fighter jet. She heard Thunder mutter something that suspiciously sounded like a string of cuss words, but she wasn't sure. And she'd warned him about cussing in front of the kids (especially after one of the quads first words was a cuss word) so at least he didn't say it out loud.

"Well, looks like Thunder has a family. Too bad I'm going to kill you all," said the jet. Susannah didn't like this situation at all.

"Not today Starscream," said Thunder. Susannah noticed then that something was different about Thunder- he wasn't possessed, thank Chrysler. But he did sound way different than normal.

"What's going on?" asked Susannah.

"Suez, get you and the kids out of here. Go to our house, go to Chick's house, just get out of here. I'll catch up later," said Thunder. Susannah didn't want to argue with the way he was acting at the moment.

"Come on kids," she said. When they were a ways away, Susannah looked back as she heard something that sounded like fighting to see something that looked like a giant robot. That's when she knew that there was something very fishy going on that Thunder definitely didn't want to tell her.

-

They'd gotten to Chick's house with no problem. But now, Susannah was thinking about how to ask him about Thunder.

"Chick, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" she said.

"Sure Susannah," he said. They drove away from the kids.

"Chick," she said calmly," Did you know that Thunder could turn into a giant robot?"

Chick looked at her with that 'oh crap, how am I gonna explain this one' look that Thunder had too... and Dylan, and half their kids.

"How'd you know?" he asked, seeming to be stalling so as not to answer her?

"Well, why else do you think I'd be asking?" she said.

"Because you just ask stupid questions?" he said, still stalling. She groaned- sometimes she absolutely didn't like that Hicks stubborn streak.

"Chick, just tell me why he's like that, okay?!" she yelled. Chick sighed.

"Okay, I'll tell you. He was five, and I was twenty. We were driving home when we found this weird cube thing. Thunder was askng what it was, so I, jokingly, said it was something you threw at other cars. I threw it at him. What he didn't see that I did was something like lightning sparking up around him. We found out a few days later that he could turn into a robot. So that's why, okay?" said Chick.

"Well, why didn't he ever say anything?" she almost yelled.

"Because maybe he didn't want to- he's allowed to have his secrets, okay? Sure, he's kept some secrets from you before that you didn't like, but he kept this a secret because he didn't want you to get hurt, I guess," said Chick.

SOTD

Thunder was carefully trying to get to Chick's house with an exploded tire. It wasn't very easy trying to drive with just three tires. He groaned. Why did this have to happen to a guy like him? Why couldn't he just have the possession to worry about- okay, not the best example, but it would be better than having to worry about Decepticons taking over the world... he got to Chick's house and rang the doorbell. It was Gabrielle who finally answered the door.

"Hey Thunder. Come on in," she said, smiling.

"Thanks," he said, smiling back. He carefully drove in. The next thing he knew though,some uncaring car was yanking him by his destroyed tire.

"Hey, ow! Let go!" he yelled, trying not to cuss.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?!" yelled Susannah. She'd dragged him into the empty livin room. And with the way she looked he decided shooting off one of his funny jokes. With the way she was looking at him, he knew that she knew about the secret he'd tried to keep for however long he'd known her.

"Well, for one, how would it sound if I said "oh yeah, I can also turn into a giant robot," huh Suez?" he said.

"Thunder, that would have been better than nothing!" she yelled.

"Well sorry sweetheart! Maybe you don't realize that I didn't tell you to keep you uninvolved, okay? I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get hurt!" he said.

"Thunder, I know you don't want me to get hurt. But I really would have liked it if you would have told me," she said.

"I know. And I'm sorry. But I've got to do these things, since this is who I am. Tomorrow, I've got to go back. They have to get away. I'm getting too old for this," he said. She looked shocked.

"You don't really have to go back, do you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do. I can't just give up. When I became who I am, I had to give up a few things. But, I've got to do this," said Thunder.

"You sure?" she asked.

"As sure as I am in love with you sweetheart," he said, grinning.

"Well then I guess I won't stop you Thundy," she said.

-

Thunder stretched a little. He also yawned.

"Hey Suez," he said. She mumbled something, and he grinned.

"Alright, wake up sweetheart," he said. She woke up, but still looked tired.

"What is it Thundy?" she said sleepily. Gosh, she was cute when she was still half asleep... he wondered even more why he didn't just give up.

"I've got to go now, okay?" he said. That woke her right up.

"Well, go get 'em, tiger," she said. He kissed her fender.

"I will Susie," he said. Then he headed out.

-

Either Thunder was stupid, or he had a death wish- he'd headed out her alone. And yes, he knew he'd be up against Kina and Deja Vu, most likely. Why those two always worked together, he knew. But he never said anything... it was more fun to watch one suffer if the other got hurt. He never realized how much they were like him and Susannah- but he couldn't wonder much anymore as something hit his side like a an express train.

SOTD

"Go Kina!" said Deja Vu. He was in a very generic silver Honda Accord mode- when in car mode, he could look like any car he wanted, even changing his eye color from dark chocolate brown to any other eye color.

"Thanks DV," she said. She grinned smugly- then yelped in pain as something rammed into her side.

"Kina!" yelled Deja Vu. Kina growled as she noticed the Porsche GT3 that had hit her.

"Hi Kina," she said. Great. Stupid Autobots.

"Well, Gabby- who called you? That boxy wimp?" growled Kina.

"Actually, that would be me," said another voice.

SOTD

Susannah had remembered another of Thunder's friends- a Porsche who had a daughter that was named Krystal. It had dawned on her that her daughter was a robot- or sometimes a wheel clamp. So Susannah had found the Porsche, explained the situation, and found Thunder plus a Plymouth and a Honda.

"And who would you be?" asked the Plymouth. The Plymouth had frighteningly red eyes- much like Thunder's when he was possessed- but alarmingly Susannah realized that was the car's natural eye color. A little intimidating, yes, but Susannah could keep herself looking calm.

"The name's not important, sweetheart," said Thunder coldly, smirking on the 'sweetheart' part, which in turn made the Plymouth glare at him,"The thing is, you better prepare yourself to get your robot butt kicked

"Ka-ching, kid," said Gabby, giving Thunder a high tire, and using his favorite expression- which, when Susannah thought about it, was probably a rip-off of Lightning McQueen's original ka-chow. The Honda drove next to the Barricuda.

"Well then, let's see what happens next," said the Barricuda.

SOTD

Gabby had actually been glad to hear that there was another big Autobot/Decepticon thing going on. It'd been awhile since she'd been involved in something like this. She noticed Thunder whisper something to Susannah, who nodded and drove off.

"So, Kina, you got a boyfriend now?" said Gabby. Thunder snickered.

"Whatever. How about I just kick your butt?" said Kina. She then transformed, along with Deja Vu, and then Thunder and Gabby followed suit.

"Yeah- sure Kina. Mind if I do this?" said Thunder, using that cool energy beam thingy to try and shoot Kina, who dodged it.

SOTD

Susannah, as the rest were fighting, was busy tying some metal wire to some convient poles with some normal rope. Then she somehow electrified the wire. And in case whoever tripped over it didn't get hurt enough, there were land mines that Susannah had found somewhere scattered all over the place. Susannah grinned- if one of those bad robots tripped over this, it'd be hilarious. Now all she had to do was get one of them over to her.

"Hey! You!" she yelled, then whistled real loud. The one who had been a silver Honda looked at her.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you!" she yelled. He started heading her way, and she couldn't have been more scared in her life as she slowly moved out of the way. And a few seconds later, when she was safe, she heard not only the electric rope go off, but the land mines as well. She laughed.

"Take that, Decepti-loser!" she said, still laughing.

SOTD

"Take that, Decepti-loser!" Kina heard someone say. She turned to see her partner, her best friend, her true love, slowly going back to his alt mode, obviously unconcscious.

"DV!" she yelled. She was so distracted, she didn't see the punch aimed at her. The impact made her fall. She saw Thunder aiming a gun at her.

"Game's over, Kina," he said. That's when she saw the little baby blue Porsche cheering. That was Thunder's love- the one he had nine kids with. '_Digital, thanks for all that info,' _she said. She kicked Thunder and got up, aiming her gun at the Porsche.

"Sorry Thunder, but you deserve this," she muttered.

SOTD

Thunder saw the gun aiming at Susannah, and time seemed to slow down. He quickly transformed back into his car mode, and sped over to Susannah, transforming to pick her up just as the blast from Kina's most powerful gun hit the ground. Then he transformed back into a car. Susannah was looking at where she had been.

"That could have been me," she said, gasping.

"I know," he said.

"Thundy, you just saved my life," she said.

"Hey- I couldn't let my best girl get hurt," he said, flashing his best Han Soloish grin at her. She kissed him, and he kissed her back.

"Sorry to ruin the moment, but I need some help here!" yelled Gabby. The two pulled apart.

"I love you Thundy. Now go kick that Decepticon's butt," said Susannah, nuzzling Thunder.

"All for you, sweetheart," he said, flashing her another grin. He kissed her fender, then went back.

SOTD

"There's no way you're going to win. Come on- you two suck," said Kina.

"Whatever Kina," said Gabby. Talking was a distraction.

"You went too far trying to hurt my Susie, Kina," said Thunder.

"She hurt DV. Probably almost killed him. So now, you're both going to pay!" she said. Then though, something hit her hard enough to knock her out.

SOTD

"Bumblebee!" yelled both Thunder and Gabby at the same time. The Decepticon, like her partner, had slowly changed back to a little Plymouth. The three Autobots changed back as well, and Susannah drove over.

"Hiya. Was passin' by, figure I couldn't miss out," said Bumblebee.

"That was awesome dude!" said Thunder.

"Yeah," said Gabby.

"Well, Kina's a jerk, so I figured she was way overdue for a punch," said Bumblebee. They all laughed.

"And Susannah, good going with that trap for Deja Vu," said Gabby.

"Thanks. Saw it in a movie somewhere. Didn't figure he'd really fall for it- literally," said Susannah.

"Yeah, well, he fell as hard for that trap as I've fallen for you," said Thunder, nuzzling her. Susannah giggled and nuzzled him back.

"And you saved my life, lover boy," she said, kissing his fender.

"Okay, don't get started here you two!" said Bumblebee, rolling his eyes. Gabby just smiled.

"I'm gonna call Optimus- see what to do with these two Decepti-losers," said Gabby. Susannah wasn't paying attention to the reference to her earlier name for them. Thunder and her were two busy being in love to care.

_And there you have it! My first Cars/Transformers crossover, and how adorable is it? Okay, I had a big chunk of it I took out, but it took place year after- basically all that you need to know from that is that Kina and Deja Vu joined the Autobots. Sort of like how I always make my bad characters either die or become good. By the way, be looking for my other stories too, coming out when they're finished._

_Buick Regal Racecar 56_


End file.
